1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an On-Board wireless transaction system and method and, more particularly, to such an On-Board wireless transaction system and method that enables the user to order commodities wirelessly in a vehicle and to complete the transaction on the real time. The aforesaid commodities include tangible goods and intangible services.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle may be equipped with a GSM wireless telephone system for contacting one's family and friends, as well as for dialing to a service center (for example, Travel the World Service Center) to ask for a variety of information services (stock, weather, traffic condition, department store promotion items, and etc.). There are motor vehicles equipped with a GPS (Global Position System) that enables the user to know the location of the motor vehicle and the business service information of nearby shops (such as location information of hotel, restaurant, theater, landscape spot, etc.).
However, the aforesaid systems enable the motor vehicle driver to obtain information only. When wishing to order attracted commodities, the driver shall have to dial the GSM system to contact the shop, directly requesting a reservation of the desired commodities by voice, or to contact the service center, indirectly asking the service center to make a reservation of the desired commodities. Because payment is not given in the reservation, the transaction is not completely done. The reserved commodities could be sold out to another person when the driver reached the shop.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an On-Board wireless transaction system and method that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.